Naruto of Three Worlds: One Piece
by FantaEGott
Summary: As if visiting Earthland (Fairy Tail) and a alternative universe of his own world wasn't enough, Naruto now finds himself visiting the world of One Piece. Follow this drunken asshole as he tries to find his friend Ace within the Grand Line. Part of the "Naruto of Three Worlds" series.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 1 - A new world

* * *

Monkey D. Garp is a very well known Marine, regarded as the Hero of the marines. He's a vice Admiral of the marines and is now visiting his home village in the Goa Kingdom, Fuusha Village. He has some business in East Blue and decided to give his grandson Luffy a visit. He wanted to take Luffy with him so he can enlist him as a marine. The Mayor of the town, who is an old friend of Garp, told him something that disappointed him greatly, but it didn't surprise him. Luffy had left the village just one week ago, heading out to sea to become a pirate.

After hearing the bad news, Garp headed to his favorite bar in the whole world. The bar owned by Makino, a woman who has helped looking after Luffy and Ace when they were younger. She is a very pretty and kind woman with green hair. She was the first woman that caught Ace's attention, his first crush.

When arriving at the bar, Garp had given Makino a long and warm hug, he considered this young woman as a part of his family. He then ordered beer after beer while talking old memories with both Makino and the Mayor. About an hour later, something fell from sky, right through the roof of the bar, destroying everything in it's path. Luckily no one other than the three mentioned was inside the bar, so no one got hurt. Less could be said about the bar roof, some chairs and tables and a large hole in the floor.

Garp went to inspect what ever object it was that had fallen through the roof, fearing that it could be a cannonball. He would pity the foolish pirate that had the guts to attack his favorite bar while he was nearby. To his surprise, it wasn't a cannonball, no it was a young man with blond spiky hair. Garp immediately noticed two important things. One, he had not taken any damage from that fall as he didn't have a single scratch on his body. Two, there was something about this young man that gave him the chills. With his observation haki, he felt something powerful and evil within him. He suspected that this young man may be a very powerful pirate.

Garp did what anyone would do in this situation, jump towards the man and attempt to strike him with a fist of righteous fury. He deserved it for destroying the most beautiful bar in the world after all. The young man had surprised him when he had somehow substituted himself with a chair in the back of the bar. Makino herself had then gotten in between them, then calmed down Garp. She started talking with the young man who didn't know where he was, what his name is or what day it is. They came to the conclusion that he had lost all of his memories.

That's right. Uzumaki Naruto had lost all of his memories, suffering from amnesia. Garp was still a bit suspicious of the young blonde due to what he had sensed from him earlier. One thing that happened inside that bar only served to make Garp even more suspicious.

A wall where a bunch of wanted posters with most of East Blue's most famous criminals had gained Naruto's attention. None of the small time criminals such as Buggy the clown, Don Krieg, Alvida and the other East Blue pirates had gained his attention. It was the wanted poster which had been placed inside a nice wooden frame and was placed a bit away from the others.

"Portgas D Ace" Naruto spoke out loud as he walked up to the poster.

"Hmm?" Garp muttered as he watched the young man 'Does he know Ace?' he wondered.

When Naruto stared at the picture he felt as if he had seen this person before. He then heard Ace's voice inside his mind 'You know, I know how you feel leaving behind all the people you love and cherish. When I left my own world, I left behind a grandfather, a brother and a lover.. Her name? Makino.. She was the most beautiful woman I ever met..' Ace had then paused for a while before smirking 'I guess since we are in a new world I may as well tell you a secret that would completely shock my home world. Makino-chan was pregnant with my child..'

Naruto didn't know whose voice he had heard or why he had heard it now. But he did know that the voice had spoken about the woman who was inside this bar, since she had introduced herself earlier.

Naruto turned to the woman who was cleaning up the mess Naruto had caused when falling through the roof earlier "Makino-san..?" he asked unsure.

"Yes?" she said while cleaning the floor with a broom.

Naruto pointed at Ace's wanted poster "Is he the father of your unborn child?".

Makino's eyes widened in surprise, Ace had visited her just one day after Luffy had left the village. She found out that she was pregnant just two days ago which was also the day that Ace returned on his journey to find Blackbeard. Makino had told him the news when he was already on the boat, heading out to sea. She was never going to tell anyone who the father was since he was a very well known criminal.

While Makino looked surprised and didn't give any answers, Garp looked terrified.

"Y-You! What kind of nonsense are you asking!?" he yelled.

Naruto turned to stare at Garp in confusion, then he heard that same voice inside his mind.

'My grandpa? Well hes an ugly old marine.. I owe him a lot though.'

With a raised eyebrow, Naruto asked "Ugly old marine?".

Garp ignored Naruto's insult in favor of staring at Makino who still had a surprised expression "Makino-san.. he's just making things up right?"

Makino couldn't face Garp as she just stared at the floor "That is.. I mean.." She then burst into tears "I'm sorry Garp-san!" she then dropped the broomstick and started running towards a door behind the bar that would take her back to her own home. Garp caught up to her and stopped her before she could reach it, he held her firmly, hugging her as she cried "I'm not angry, Makino-san. I'm worried".

Makino looked up at Garp, silently asking him to explain what he meant which had Garp continue "If anyone were to find out who the father is to your child, both you and your unborn baby would be in d anger".

Makino nodded "I know, that's why I have never told anyone and never will. Ace is a wanted criminal after all".

Garp flinched as he heard that 'If only that was the only reason..'

Garp let go of Makino "Makino-san, I will do everything that is in my power to protect you and your child, but in return you most promise to never tell anyone who the father is"

Makino nodded, wiping a tear "Of course, Garp-san".

"Good" Garp said with a bright smile, he then laughed "Ace as a father huh!? Gua-hahaha!" which had Makino start laughing as well as Garp started acting like his normal self.

When Garp's laughter calmed down, he turned back to Naruto with a frown "What should be done about you? I thought you had lost your memories, but somehow you knew that Makino-san was pregnant just by looking at a picture".

Naruto didn't answer, he just scratched the back of his head, mimicking Garp's expression as he scratched his beard.

"I don't think he's an enemy, Garp-san" Makino said, looking a bit worried for the young man.

"Me neither, but he is very suspicious" Garp answered.

Makino chuckled "Even if he's lost his memories, we should give him a name".

"You're right, what should we call you?" Garp asked Naruto who didn't need to think before answering "Ramen"

"Ramen?" Garp asked before bursting out in laughter "Are you some kind of idiot!?"

"I don't know" Naruto answered calmly which had both Garp and Makino laugh once again.

Later that day Garp decided that he would take Naruto with him, thinking it was best to keep an eye on him. Garp, Naruto and Garp's entourage of marines left Fuusha village that same day, heading to their next destination: Shells Town.

Shells Town has a rather large marine base which Captain Morgan, or Axe hand Morgan was in charge until just a few days ago. He was now imprisoned by the marines after Luffy and Roronoa Zoro had defeated him. Before that he had been abusing his powers, terrorizing the town people and also the marines working for him.

Garp arrived together with his subordinates and Naruto and everything had gone well for the first few days. Naruto had been cooperating fully, even visiting a doctor that tried to help him deal with his amnesia. Garp had even found two trainee marines that he found interesting, especially Coby. Garp had overheard Coby say that Luffy was a good friend of his. This was one of the reasons why he found Coby and his new friend, Helmeppo, to be interesting. It was when Naruto met Coby that things got weird.

Naruto had charged the poor boy, creating what looked like a large spiraling sphere in his right hand, screaming out "DIE PINKY!" as soon as he saw him. Thankfully, Garp was quick enough to stop Naruto before he reached Coby. That spiraling sphere that he had formed must be the power of a devil fruit, Garp thought.

Garp decided that it was best to keep Naruto away from the other marines, only letting him interact with himself and the doctor. About a week later, Garp had asked Naruto if he was interested in becoming a marine. Naruto had answered him in a weird way, due to more memories returning to him.

"Marine? I'm a motherfucking genius" he had said then grabbed a sake bottle out of Garp's hand, chugging the contents.

"How about it? You are strong from what I've seen, you could work for me, help me deal with the situation in East Blue while I head back to the Grand Line".

Naruto thought on it for a while. He didn't really enjoy being watched 24/7 by this old man and the other marines. Also according to this old man, the marines was the good guys who fought against the criminals. He decided he would go with it..

Naruto saluted "Yes, Hokage-sama!".

Garp blinked as he stared at the young man in confusion "Hokage-what?"

Naruto stood up, then spit on the floor "Dattebayo" was his response.

"Eh?" Garp tilted his head staring at Naruto, comically.

Naruto walked to the door "What will you have me do, Hokage-sama?".

Garp sighed then nursed his forehead while thinking 'Maybe this was a bad idea after all'. Garp then shrugged 'To hell with it' before telling Naruto what he had in mind.

There was an Island in East Blue called Loguetown. On that island, a marine captain by the name of Smoker who was pretty much in charge of all of East Blue. Naruto's objective was to travel to Loguetown and help captain Smoker for a while. Garp would then send someone to find him and bring him to his ship in the Grand Line.

Naruto accepted what he had called the "mission", then headed out on pretty large but simple boat. With him he had a compass, a map of East Blue, a sword and a pistol. He was also wearing a regular marine outfit. After just a couple of minutes on that boat, Naruto just felt like getting up and start walking on the water. Somehow he knew that he would be able to do it, that he had done it before. And just as he expected, he had no trouble walking on the water, he could even sprint the rest of the way there. This shortened Naruto's travel to Loguetown. Instead of three full days on that boat, he arrived later in the evening on the same day as he took off.

He arrived at a harbor that only had one boat anchored. It was a medium sized pirate ship, full of pirates that seemed to have filled up the ship with food and drinks, preparing for a new voyage. Luckily for Naruto, they did not see him before he was on land, which meant he didn't have to answer any questions on how he was able to walk on water. He himself didn't even know how he could do it, he just could.

To the pirates Naruto was just a lone marine, someone easy to mess with. The pirates ordered his men to go after him. Naruto didn't get scared at all, he just stared at them with a tilted head as they came charging towards him. The old man (Garp), had told him all about pirates and how Naruto could identify them. The Jolly roger on the pirate ship was the best sign. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that these were pirates, the main criminals that he as a marine would have to deal with.

Naruto didn't know what to do as he saw them charging at him with their swords, axes and clubs. He had not received any training before being enlisted by a marine. Garp had just decided that he was strong enough, probably on a whim.

Once again Naruto heard a voice inside his mind, however this time it was a very different voice, a darker and louder one **'Why are just standing there, idiot? If you don't move I'll take control of your body'**

Without realizing it Naruto had responded 'Shut your mouth, you stupid fox'

 **'So you do remember..'**

Naruto had not remembered much, but he did remember that he had a fox sealed inside of him, someone that has been with him since the day he was born.

'What should I do, Kurama?'

 **'Have you lost it? Just blast them away with a wind jutsu, they look weaker than the bandits you have fought back home'**

'A wind jutsu? What's that?'

Kurama growled at him, loudly **'Copy my hand movements and say after me!'**

"Ossu!" Naruto said then did a series of hand signs which he seemed to perform on autopilot **"** **Füton: Daitoppa" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

It required a ninja with very good chakra control and a strong affinity to wind to perform this technique effeciently. Naruto was not only a strong ninja, no he was the strongest ninja in multiple words. Naruto also had a lot more chakra than any other ninja. So the result when Naruto used this technique was every pirate being blown away along with their ship and half the harbor. With that the pirates had been dealt with. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had a witness to this whole spectacle.

Captain Smoker had made his way over to the harbor after receiving a report of a group of pirates robbing a bar. He arrived just in time to see Naruto blast them away with his wind technique. He saw that Naruto was in a marine outfit, but he didn't recognize him as someone part of his marine force.

"Young marine, identify yourself" Smoker said, while smoking his large cigar.

Naruto turned to him and tilted his hair again, not at all intimidated by Smoker's angry frown "Smoke?" he wondered out loud "Are you captain Smoker?"

"I am.." Smoker answered slowly.

"Ah!" Naruto said with a bright smile, then grabbed a piece of paper from his shirts pocket "The old man told me to give you this" he said and handed it over to the angry marine captain.

"Old man..?" Smoker muttered then glanced over the paper. 'So Vice Admiral Garp sent him? No wonder he's strong.. What is that old man up to now..' he thought with his frown becoming more and more apparent.

"Says that Garp sent you to help me keep the peace in East Blue" Smoker muttered in a dark tone.

Naruto nodded with a happy expression "As a marine, a warrior of justice!" he said then gave smoker the nice guy pose, invented by Maito Gai.

"I could use your help, however it would require you to travel" Smoker began.

"Oh?" Naruto said in a curious tone.

"Loguetown is safe as long as I am here, less could be said about other islands in East Blue. I can leave Loguetown myself because then the pirates would take advantage of that. That's why I'm thinking that you can go in my stead" Smoker explained.

"Sure thing, ttebayo!" Naruto said with a grin "Just point me in the direction you want me to go!"

"Directly North of this Island is a series of Islands called Conomi Islands. We have a marine in charge of keeping the peace there, however there is something about his reports that makes me worried. I want you to head there and investigate if any criminal activity is happening there, and also keep an eye out on the marine captain in question, Nezumi."

"Aye aye, captain!" Naruto said saluting then he looked out over the ocean "So, which way is North?".

"Ramen-san, are you an idiot?"

* * *

 _The next day, afternoon_

Naruto had gotten a few hours of sleep inside the marine base of Loguetown before heading out again. He had now arrived at Gosa Village which was part of the Conomi Islands. The first thing he saw when he arrived was a walking fish. Scared and surprised, Naruto did the only logical thing. "DIE, FREAK!" Naruto yelled with a rasengan in each hand, sending the freak of nature back into the water.

He then walked further into the Island. He noticed that the people in the village didn't seem happy to have him around. That confused him. Wasn't marines the heroes? The warriors of justice? Soon he found himself out of the village, in an open area with grassy fields. He walked along a trail when he spotted three more of those walking fishes. They were walking ahead of him while a normal person wearing a straw hat was walking towards him and the walking fishes.

'Straw hat?' Naruto tried to remember where he had heard that before. Once again he heard Ace's voices inside his mind 'I have a little brother, he is an idiot so I can't help to be worried about him..'

* * *

AN: Have been wanting to write a one piece fanfiction for a long time. I thought writing the story of when Naruto travels to this world would be a good start. Sometime in the future I may write a non-crossover one piece fanfiction. For new readers, keep in mind that this is the third part of the "Three people/Naruto of Three Worlds series". I would recommend reading Naruto of Three Worlds before reading this story. Thanks for reading and please drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 2 - Ace's Little Brother

* * *

Naruto stayed back and listened in on the interaction between the person, who Naruto figured must be Ace's little brother, and the three fish men. Chew, Kuroobi and Hatchan are the names of the three fish men who all also happens to be officers of Arlong's pirate crew. Ace's little brother, walked passed them without a word, not the least intimidated by them.

Hatchan turned around and yelled "Hey wait!"

which had the straw hat wearing teenager turn around himself "Huh, were you calling me?"

"You! Who are you, and what are you doing on this island?" Hatchan asked in a demanding manner.

"What's it to you?"

"Well you got a point there.. Like you said" Hatchan responded, sounding a bit surprised.

"I'm Luffy, I'm talking a walk" Luffy said then turned around to continue walking.

"Taking a walk? Have a pleasant one!" The half octopus, half human merman spoke.

Meanwhile Naruto had taken to hiding up in a tree nearby. He was waiting for a chance to approach Luffy and ask him about Ace. Ever since arriving at this Island, more and more of Naruto's memories had returned to him. For example, he now knew that his name was Uzumaki Naruto and not Ramen. He also knew that he hated Natsu Dragneel.

About a minute later, Luffy had walked far enough for Naruto to approach him as the mermen were nowhere to be seen.

Naruto jumped out of the tree, then ran after Luffy "Oi! You with the straw hat!" he yelled.

Luffy turned around, thinking that more annoying mermen were approaching him "Huh?" when he saw a blonde man wearing a marine outfit running after him, he asked "What does the marines want with me?"

Naruto stopped in front of Luffy and said "The marines? Your stupid old man of a grampa forced me to join them".

Luffy's eyes widened "You know gramps?"

Naruto nodded, it seemed that he had found the right person. "But never mind the marines, what I am here for is to ask you about Ace"

"Ace?" Luffy said while his eyes blinked in confusion "What you mean Ace? I haven't seen him since he left our home village, three years ago"

Naruto sighed and started to get really annoyed for some reason "How long has it been since the war in Marineford?"

"Ehh?" Luffy responded tilting his head "Are you some kind of idiot? There's not been a war at the marines headquarters"

Suddenly a few more memories returned to Naruto who clenched his fist in anger "What did you call me, brat!?"

Luffy jumped in surprise due to Naruto's extremely loud yell, then faced him a fighting pose "You wanna go, marine bastard!?"

Naruto's eyebrows began to twitch unnaturally fast and at the same time all of his memories returned to him. Naruto first wanted to shove a rasengan into the disrespectful little brat's torso, but he changed his mind when he realized just how much fun he could have if he got on his good side.

"You are Ace's little brother, correct?" Naruto asked Luffy who was frowning at him, his fists still raised.

"How do you know this, stupid marine!"

That was it for Naruto as he pulled his own hair "I'm not a stupid marine, you stupid brat!" he yelled "I am Ace's friend!"

Luffy lowered his hands "A friend of Ace's?" he asked "Then why are you wearing marine clothes?"

Naruto's eyebrows began twitching again, although not as violently as earlier "Like I said, your grandfather made me join the marines"

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed while pointing at Naruto "Why didn't you tell him no, then run away!?"

Naruto ignored Luffy's question in favor of asking one of his own "You're a pirate? Dattebayo.."

"Dattebayo?" Luffy asked.

"Answer the question!" Naruto snapped.

"Pirate? Yeah! I'm Luffy, the one whose going to become the Pirate King!" Luffy said with a toothy grin.

"Then let me join you" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Huh, why?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"I'm a ninja, I can be of help to you" Naruto answered.

"Ninjaaah?" Luffy almost screeched "Nin nin!?" he asked which had Naruto roar "YES, NIN NIN!"

"Bu-hwahaha! Alright, it's decided!" Luffy said raising both of his arms "You can join my crew!"

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes "Just like that?"

Naruto was ready to convince him by telling him how he could become a double agent. How he could give Luffy information about the marines and at the same time lead the marines away from him. Naruto still planned to be a double agent since that was most likely the quickest way to find Ace.

"Yeah, nin nin!" Luffy said excited "I'll introduce you to the others later, but right now we we're in the middle of something"

Naruto nodded "I have something to do as well" when Naruto had finished talking, Luffy had already began walking away "Oi!" Naruto snapped.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked in a bored tone.

"Don't tell the others about me yet, me being a part of your crew is top secret. You know ninja level secret" Naruto said which had Luffy's eyes shine in excitement "Shi Shi Shi! I like it! Sneaky like a ninja, I get it! I won't tell anyone!" Luffy then began walking off again.

Naruto stared at his back in disbelief 'By the time I get out of this village, he'll have told all of them about me, no doubt...'

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Naruto was sitting in a large tree just outside of "Arlong Park". He had created a toad mask using **Mokuton (Wood Style)** that he covered his face with. He had also changed his shirt to a blue one, matching the navy blue pants that he decided to keep. With this change he pretty much wore the same thing as he did in the previous world. He was currently watching on as Luffy was being hoisted up in the air by cheering villagers. Luffy and his crew had just defeated the Arlong pirates that had terrorized this village for about a decade.

All of a sudden a marine captain with the most annoying whiskers Naruto had ever seen, appeared with his marine subordinates. His name was Nezumi, a crooked marine that had been making with deals with Arlong for his own benefit. He demanded that all of Arlong's treasures was to be given to him. This gave Nami the chance to hand out some payback to the weak marine captain for all the things he has done. Just recently he had shot Nami's sister, Nojiko, in the arm. Speaking of Nojiko, that was Naruto's next order of business.

He used a shunshin to get over to her and the windmill hat wearing guy. "Hello girl" he said surprising her enough to jump "Waah, who are you?".

Instead of doing his mission, Naruto had scooped out the girls of this village, coming to the conclusion that Nojiko was the hottest one of them not including Nami. Nami was kinda off limits. That was because Naruto didn't want to steal the girl from one of the other straw hats. Naruto wasn't sure which one of the straw hats, but it had to be either Luffy or Zoro that she was interested in.

"I've been looking for someone just like you" Naruto said with a wide grin. Naruto had gained everyone's attention now after Nami had finished dealing with Nezumi. Nami had told him to imprison the Arlong pirates. That pretty much meant that Naruto's job in this village was done.

"Someone like me?" Nojiko asked confused while the windmill hat guy, Genzo, yelled "Who are you! Get away from Nojiko-chan!"

Naruto nodded, his grin growing wider, not that anyone could see it "The most beautiful woman in the world"

This caused every villager and the straw hats to stare at Naruto and Nojiko with dropped jaws. Some even screamed "EEH!?" in surprised but it was probably Nami and Luffy that reacted the funniest. Luffy was laughing his ass off "Shi shi shi! It's the ninja!" while Nami was clenching her fist threateningly, approaching Naruto "Do you know him, Luffy?"

Nami wasn't about to let some shady character flirt with her precious older sister. Just as Nami was about to reach the masked man, she saw him lift his mask, only showing Nojiko his face, then whispered something into her ear. The masked man had then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a blushing Nojiko to stare at the smoke in confusion.

"What the hell!?" Genzo yelled "Where did he go!"

"Nojiko, Luffy! Who was that?" Nami yelled.

"I.. I don't know" Nojiko stammered, still blushing as her face was a deep red.

Luffy screamed out "He's the ninja! Our nakama!"

"WHAAAT!?" The straw hats all yelled in chorus.

Just a second later they saw about one hundred versions of that masked man, carrying the defeated arlong pirates and the fainted marine captain Nezumi and his marine soldiers. Naruto was gonna run with them back to Loguetown so he could hand them over to Smoker.

"I'll join up with you later, Ace's little brother" Naruto said before he and all his clones disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"That was.." Sanji spoke with his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"So damn.." Zoro added.

"Cool" Ussup ended before all three of them and Luffy raised their hands up in the air "A NINJA!" they cheered while laughing. There was no boys who didn't like ninjas after all.

Meanwhile Nami was silently vowing that she would make sure to remind that perverted ninja not to mess with her sister the next time they meet.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later, Loguetown_

Naruto and all of his clones had landed right in front of the marine base after jumping through the whole town. He was now surrounded by pretty much every single marine in Loguetown.

"Is that the Arlong pirates?"

"Look at all the marines!"

"Is he an enemy?"

"Or an ally?"

While the marine soldiers stared down Naruto suspiciously while asking questions, Smoker with a cigar in his mouth came walking towards them slowly.

"What's the meaning of this, Ramen-san!?"

Naruto's right eyebrow began twitching "The name is Uzumaki Naruto, make sure to remember that, shitty marine"

"What did you say!?" One of the marine soldiers asked threateningly while walking towards Naruto only to be stopped by Smoker who held him back by grabbing his shoulder with one hand.

"What happened?" Smoker asked.

Naruto then explained what he had seen while observing what happened in the village and how his secret pirate crew dealt with the Arlong pirates. Naruto had pretty much covered the whole story from when Arlong arrived at those islands about a decade ago, how Nezumi was working with Arlong for his own profit. And the last thing he said was who it was that defeated Arlong and left Nezumi in the state that he is now.

"The straw hat pirates, led by Ace's little brother" Naruto ended.

"Hmm?" Smoker exclaimed darkly "Then why didn't you apprehend them as well?"

Naruto chuckled "I tried but they kicked my ass"

"You're lying" Smoker stated simply. He had seen Naruto arrive with a hundred copies of himself carrying all the defeated men and mermen here. There was no way he had been defeated by a pirate crew then been able to do all that. He figured the clones was the result of some kind of devil fruit.

All of Naruto's clones disappeared which had the arlong pirates and the marines being thrown down on the ground for the marine soldiers to take care of.

Naruto began walking into the marine base with Smoker following after "I'll report what happened to old man Garp. The reason why I didn't fight them was because they are the ones that saved all those people that lives on that island."

* * *

 _Later at night.._

Naruto had returned to the Conomi Islands after giving his story to both Smoker and Garp. He was now here for only one reason. To find Nojiko and do what he whispered into her ear earlier.

* * *

The next chapter the straw hats will be heading into the grand line. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 3 - Konohamaru's replacement.. Naruto's new little brother

* * *

 _Two days later_

Luffy and his crew had just set sail, sailing away from the Conomi Islands. After defeating Arlong, the crew members and all the villagers had partied non stop. Nami had made a grand departure by stealing the wallet of everyone person that was there to see her off. She was happy for about a minute or so after she had gotten on the boat. Her happyness faded as she remembered what she saw last night when she was saying good bye to Bellemere and her old home.

Nami walked up to Luffy and strangled him "Luffy! Tell me where that ninja is!"

The reason for her anger was because when she said good bye to her old home, she found her sister Nojiko sleeping naked next to a blonde man who had immediately covered his face with his face mask as soon as Nami arrived. Nami had charged towards the bed "Get away from my sister, you pervert!" which had Naruto jump high enough out of the bed that he could stand on the ceiling, upside down, while covering his privates with his hands.

"Ohoho!" Naruto laughed "You're wrong, Navigator-chan!"

"How so!?" Nami growled.

"I'm not a pervert" Naruto said with a smirk as he held up both of his hands in front of his face, holding two thumbs up, which also meant that his privates were no longer covered "I'm a super pervert!" Naruto yelled before smashing through the roof, running away. Nami had not seen the "ninja" since then, even though she had searched for him.

"Ngggh.. I can't breeeath" Luffy whined.

"Tell me where that perverted ninja is!" Nami repeated loudly before she sighed, letting go of Luffy's neck. While Luffy was recovering, Zoro spoke his piece of mind "The baka-onna does have a point Luffy, who is that ninja and when did he become a part of our crew?"

Luffy was still breathing in hard while the other four crew members waited patiently for him to speak.

"He's a ninja, I let him join because of that!" Luffy yelled before turning to Nami "NAMI!" he yelled "That hurt!" only for Nami to strangle him again.

Meanwhile Naruto was back in Loguetown in the marine base. Before returning to visit Nojiko, he had made a large order of custom made knives. He now had more than enough tri-pronged kunai than he would ever need. **(AN: a "Tri-pronged kunai" is the knife that Namikaze Minato, The Fourth Hokage, uses with the Flying Thunder God Technique).** Basically, he was set to become to strongest in this world as well if he so pleased. However, Naruto wanted something else, something that involved one of the straw hats. For once, what he wanted wasn't something perverted.

* * *

 _A week later_

Naruto had pretty much stayed inside the marine base for the full week. He had gotten a lot of things done but more importantly he had gathered a lot information and useful items. First he had applied the Thunder God seal on all of his new tri pronged kunai. He had also found out that Ace was alive and well and so was his so called father "Whitebeard". That pretty much confirmed that the war that Ace had told him about had yet to occur.

Naruto now knew where he had to go, which was the Grand Line. That's where the other important items that he had collected comes into play. He had asked Smoker to get a log pose of every Island on the grand line that was available. Since Naruto was a marine working for Garp, Smoker had given him what he had asked. At the same time he also received a tanto (AN: Basically a small, thin short sword) that was made up of "Kairoseki", sea prism stone, the stone material that has the same effect on devil fruit users as sea water, nullifying the devil fruit powers completely.

Earlier today was the only time that Naruto left the marine base during the whole week. It was when the pirate "Buggy The Clown" had attempted to execute Luffy. Naruto would have saved Luffy at the last second if wasn't for a natural occurrence saving him before he had the chance. Thunder had struck on the execution platform, saving Luffy just as Buggy's sword was about to connect with his neck. Everyone had been surprised and shocked by what they had seen, even Naruto who couldn't believe his eyes.

After that, Smoker and Tashigi had gone after the straw hats and even ended up fighting Luffy and Zoro respectively. Naruto doesn't know all the details but in the end the straw hats had ended up getting away and was now on the Merry Go once again, sailing in the sea in the middle of a storm. Smoker had ordered his marine soldiers to get a ship ready as he was going after the straw hats, he would chase them into the Grand Line if he had to. Naruto had told smoker that he was going after them first and would report back to him soon. He didn't listen to smoker as he yelled at Naruto to come back to the ship and not do anything stupid. Instead Naruto ran on top of the sea water, channeling chakra to his feet to keep himself above the water surface.

Naruto had no problem finding or catching up to the ship. He got on the Merry Go without being noticed by the others as they were busy doing something that caught Naruto's attention.

"Alright let's have a little launching ceremony to mark the importance of our voyage!" Sanji said as he lifted his right leg on top of a barrel.

"For me it's to find All Blue!"

Luffy lifted his own leg on top of it "To become the pirate king!"

Naruto's eyebrows twitched as he saw them. It was obvious what they were doing; announcing their dreams and purpose and the reason for setting out to sea. He kinda wanted to join them there, announcing his own dream, but the problem is he doesn't know what his dream is anymore. He no longer had any interest in becoming Hokage, nor would it make much sense in this world. The only thing that has been on his mind since his memory returned to him has been to find Ace and also the horrible taint that has been placed upon him after that horrible night when he mistook Kushina for Tayuya.

'To clean my dick of my mothers taint?' Naruto thought as Zoro did like Luffy and Sanji "To become the greatest swordsman!"

Nami followed soon after "To draw a map of the entire world!"

Ussop was last "To become a great warrior of the sea!" or so they thought as Naruto made his presence known, walking towards them slowly while removing his face mask. The others stared at him suspiciously while Luffy grinned. Nami blushed when she was the face of the perverted ninja but tried to hide it by glaring at him.

Naruto placed his leg on the barrel as well. The others waited for him to say something, Luffy nodded eagerly while Naruto was thinking on what to say 'Become the pussy destroyer?' Naruto thought as his eyebrows began twitching again. Then it suddenly clicked, what is that he wanted.

"To protect my crew mates as I'm trying to find a way to get back home.. debayo"

Maybe it was because of the nice moment or because that Naruto had finally shown them their face, as now all was smiling after hearing the sixth members of the straw hats announce his dream and reason to be on the ship. Everyone smiled and stared at the barrel that their feet was resting on top on, for a few seconds. Luffy then cheered loudly "Let's go to the Grand Line!"

Just as Luffy finished his sentence, Naruto had disappeared from their view once again.

"Where did he go?" Nami asked.

"Beats me, he does what he wants" Luffy said with yawn "Sanji, meat!"

"I'm up here" Naruto said as he sat on top of the mast with a sake bottle in each hand "I'll be on the look out, ttebayo"

Zoro frowned as he stared at Naruto sitting on top of the mast with no trouble at all even though they were sailing through a wild storm. 'He is strong' he thought but that wasn't the reason for Zoro's frown.

"Is that Sake?" Zoro asked.

Naruto nodded "Want some? I raided the marine base of all their sake before coming here"

Zoro grinned as he held up his hand to catch a bottle that Naruto had dropped down to him "Thanks"

The others were busy following Nami's orders as she was trying to safely get the ship to the red line.

"Zoro, pervert, you two help out as well!" Nami yelled which had Zoro sigh before pulling up his arm sleeves, waiting for instructions. Naruto however just sighed "Quiet woman" he said, which had everyone stop what they were doing to stare at Naruto in surprise or anger in Nami and Sanji's case.

"What was that!?" Nami yelled.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto said while doing a hand sign, creating ten shadow clones. The original then jumped down from the mast, landing on the deck next to Nami who was staring at the clones with a dropped jaw. Wiggling his eyebrows at her with a perverted grin he said "You may tell my clones to serve you however you want, Navigator-chan"

It got really loud after that for a moment and Naruto had to dodge Nami's punches, which he did easily by returning to the top of the mast. However there was no longer a shortage of manpower down on the deck as Nami had Naruto's clones take care of all of the work as they were entering the Grand Line through he red mountain. That was when Naruto decided that his job was done as he fell asleep sitting on top of the mast with his face mask back on. He knew that he couldn't interfere to much since that could change the events of the straw hats. His role was to watch them and protect them, kinda like a shadow. A fire shadow if you will.

Even though the crew had tried to yell at him and throw stuff at him, Naruto had not woken up until a few hours after the ship had docked in Whiskey Peak. That was a couple of days after Naruto had fallen asleep, which meant he had slept for an abnormally long amount of time.

The only reason he had woken up now was due to one of the "millions", a solder part of the secret organization Baroque Works, had climbed up the mast and tried to pull Naruto off of it. Naruto had simply punched him away then jumped down on land, heading into the Island to search for his crew mates. That million or bounty hunter, didn't realize just what kind of monster he had woken up.

A little bit grumpy about being woken up like that, Naruto headed straight into the town. Soon he saw Roronoa Zoro fighting against a whole bunch of the bounty hunters. Roronoa Zoro was someone Naruto had taken a liking to. He wanted a little brother just like Ace had, and since Konohamaru wasn't in this world, he would have to find a new one. That's right, he wanted Zoro as his little brother.

Zoro saw Naruto stand on the road below him as he himself was standing on the roof of a building, fighting several of the millions.

"Oi! You, ninja whatever your name is, your help is not needed, I can handle this!" Zoro said with a grin.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he removed his face mask "And don't use that tone with me, Zoro-chan"

"Zoro-chan?" Zoro asked darkly.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear "That's right, I have decided that you will be my new little brother!"

Zoro sent two millions flying, then stared at Naruto with an angry expression "Don't go deciding that yourself, you weirdo!"

"Maa maa.. As your big brother I'll be teaching you a lot, such as how to become the strongest man in the world" Naruto said ending his speech with a tired sigh.

"The strongest?" Zoro asked, slightly interested.

Naruto nodded "And in return, the only thing I want is that you teach me the basic of swordsmanship"

"Tch, You're crazy!" Zoro said, deciding to ignore Naruto's offer in favor of taking care of the rest of the baroque work millions. That's when four of Baroque Work's officer agents or "Numbered" agents decided to join the fight. Along with them was a billion soldier, someone that was slightly stronger than a million. This billion soldier however, was a lot stronger than most of the numbered agents. He just never wanted that title as the only reason he joined Baroque Works in the first place was because it could help him with the bounty hunter work.

That person was Kidomaru, a ninja who was part of Orochimaru's sound four and has been defeated by Naruto or his allies twice. He also remembers both of the times very well, especially the last time when he peed himself after Naruto had Kurama stare into his soul. The numbered agents: Mr 9, Miss Wednesday, Mr 8 and Miss Monday along with Kidomaru all targeted Zoro at the same time.

Naruto's eyebrows started twitching as he saw Kidomaru "YOU AGAIN!?" he yelled.

Kidomaru turned to where the loud scream came from and just as he had suspected he knew the person who that voice belonged to. He started to back off slowly with wide eyes "No please, please not again, not you!"

With an evil grin Naruto charged up a rasengan "Zoro let me show you what I can teach you if you become my little brother"

"Huh?" Zoro said as he stared down at Naruto while at the same time strangling Miss Monday by holding her up with one hand. She had challenged him to a battle in strength and lost completely.

Naruto who still had a rasengan charged up in his right hand used his left hand to throw a Hiraishin kunai towards Kidomaru. He then used that same left hand to do a single hand sign **"** **Ninpo: Hiraishin no Jutsu" (Ninja Arts: Flying Thunder God Technique)** he appeared in front of Kidomaru faster than anyone could comprehend. Poor Kidomaru tried to send out spider webs from all over his body to defend him self but to no avail. **"** **Rasengan!"** Naruto screamed as he slammed the spiraling sphere into the torso of the former sound ninja.

Zoro was staring at Naruto with a dropped jaw while at the same time jumping to avoid Mr 8, Igaram's, trumpet shotgun bullets.

'I didn't see him move, he defeated him in less than a second' Zoro thought with a grin 'Also did he say Ninja arts? That's.. So... COOL'

Naruto yawned as he threw Kidomaru out of the road to let him rest in some nearby alley before turning to face Zoro "I can also teach you a little about haki, Ace taught me quite a bit in exchange of me teaching him ninjutsu"

"Haki?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto said in a bored tone waving him off "We'll talk about it more later, I'm tired" Naruto then walked back towards the ship while hearing Zoro's yell of "Tired? You just woke up, you lazy damn ninja!"

"I'm a motherfucking genius" Naruto mumbled to himself as he climbed up the mast to take a nap at his favorite spot.

* * *

 **AN:** As you may have noticed, I am skipping a lot of important parts. Basically you must have read the one piece manga or watched the anime for this story to make any sense. I don't think anyone would enjoy it if I wrote out everything that happens in the manga as it would just be a copy paste. The focus is on Naruto and what he does while in the One Piece world. The rest will pretty much be the same with a few differences due to Naruto's presence.

Also more and more Naruto characters will appear in this world, some friendly and some former enemies. If you have a suggestion for a Naruto character that you would like to see in the story and what role he/she should have, then leave a review or PM me and I'll consider it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 4 - Naruto marks Nami

* * *

About an hour after Naruto had climbed up the mast to take another nap, he had woken up again. This time he woke up due to his pervert senses tingling within him. There was a beautiful woman on the ship.

The Going Merry had just set sail again and the straw hats had not gotten very far from the harbor in Whiskey Peak. With them they had Vivi who had formerly introduced herself as Miss Wednesday, an agent part of the Baroque Works. In reality she was a princess of the Alabasta Kingdom that had infiltrated the organization in order to find out who the leader of said organization is, all to help save her country.

Her bodyguard/butler Igaram had gone with her, as he joined the Organization under the code name Mr 8. The straw hats promised Igaram to look after Vivi and take her back to Alabasta as he set out to sea by himself. Just a few moments later, all of them witnessed Igaram and his boat being blown up by some unknown force.

That unknown force became obvious once she was on the straw hats ship, messing with them. When Naruto woke up and stared down at them, he saw Sanji pointing a gun at her, Usopp pointing his slingshot at her and Zoro was about to draw his swords.

"Don't point those dangerous things at me" The woman said teasingly as she used her devil fruit powers which was the ability to create hands wherever she wanted. She re-directed the gun, slingshots and slapped Zoro's swords away. But what she didn't expect what happened next.

Naruto jumped down from the mast, landing next to Robin and begun sniffing her "Mmmh".

Robin tried to use her devil fruit powers to swat him away like a fly, only for Naruto to appear behind her other shoulder, continuing to sniff "You smell nice".

This went on as Robin told Luffy and the others what she wanted, all the while she was trying to swat away Naruto who sniffed her and even tried to kiss her neck. She even offered them an eternal pose to Alabasta which Luffy destroyed. He didn't want some outsider to decide the course of his ship. Robin left soon after that, returning to the big turtle Banchi that she traveled with, unfortunately for her, Naruto was still with her.

"Hey bastard, leave the beauty alone!" Sanji yelled in rage and jealousy.

"Come on, just one kiss" Naruto whined as he sat next to Robin on top of the big turtle.

"I will do no such thing, now leave!" Robin snapped.

Naruto pouted as he jumped off the turtle and started walking on top of the water, which shocked everyone there including Robin.

"You're no fun" he said before jumping up on the deck of the Going Merry again. The first thing he noticed was that there was another girl with them and a weird looking duck.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked nodding towards Vivi.

"She's our billion berri.." Nami coughed before she raised her right arm in anger "Hey! We should be asking you that!"

Sanji lit his cigarette and toke an inhaled from it before adding "Nami-swan is right, we don't know much about you, not even your name"

"Why does it matter!?" Luffy yelled "He's the ninja!"

"Very well, I'll tell you about myself, dattebayo" Naruto said with a chuckle as he sat down on the spot that Robin had sat at earlier.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, my specialty is ninjutsu and seduction" Naruto began as he gave Namia n eye wink. This had Nami grit her teeth in anger.

"I can't tell you where I'm from because you wouldn't believe me if I did"

"Try us" Sanji said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "No" he said simply then sighed "The reason I'm on this ship and joined this private crew is because I'm doing my friend a favor"

"Your friend?" Nami asked, everyone seemed curious to learn more about Naruto except Zoro who sat in the back with an angry frown, seemingly uninterested.

"That's not important" Naruto said which had Luffy chuckle "Ace, right?"

Naruto nodded as Nami asked another question "You've mentioned that name before, who is Ace?"

"Shi Shi Shi!" Luffy laughed with a wide smile as Naruto scratched back of his head "How do I describe him.. I guess he's an old drunken pervert"

Nami deadpanned "So just like you, except the old part?"

Naruto shook his head "He's nothing like me" Naruto then jumped up in the air and gave her two thumbs up which caused Nami to slap herself on her forehead "Oh crap!"

"I'm a super pervert!"

Naruto landed on the deck again only to jump back as he had to dodge Sanji's kick "Pervert huh? Try anything with Nami-chwaan and I'll kick your ass"

"You're one to talk, love-cook!" Zoro growled.

"What did you say, Marimo!?" Sanji yelled at the swordsman in return.

"Oi oi" Naruto spoke loudly gaining their attention again "I wasn't done, I still haven't told you the most important part. When I arrived in East Blue I was recruited to the marines by an annoying old man. I am still part of the marines working for Captain Smoker"

"NANI!? SMOKEY?!" Luffy yelled, he already knew about Naruto being a marine but he didn't know about him working for Smoker.

Zoro scoffed "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" as he grabbed the hilt of one of his swords.

"Let me finish" Naruto said holding up one hand in defense "I am your spy. I will work as a double agent for the benefit of this crew. I will mislead them whenever they are after us and at the same time I'll get information on which marines they send after us"

"See what did I tell ya?" Luffy said turning to Sanji and Zoro "He's just on a ninja mission, a top secret ninja mission!"

"Luffy is right, I have no reason to help the marines. Now that this chance has appeared I will use it to our benefit, simple as that" Naruto then sighed "I need to get back to Smoker's ship soon" he then turned to Nami "But before that I have to do something that will make sure that I can get to you guys whenever I want"

"Why are you looking at me?" Nami asked only for Naruto to grab her by her shoulder "Zoro-chan I'll need your help"

This had Luffy, Ussop and Sanji start laughing hysterically which annoyed Zoro to no end "Call me that again and I'll cut you in half, lousy ninja!" he yelled but followed Naruto and Nami nonetheless as Naruto took them inside the cabin.

Naruto laid Nami down on a bed, she was laying on her stomach yelling "Let go of me" and struggled. He then told Zoro to pull up her a shirt which had Zoro yell "What? I'm not doing that you perverted idiot!"

Vivi was the first on the boat that peeked inside the cabin as she leaned her head inside the open door while blushing. Sanji, Luffy, Ussop and even Carue followed soon after. What they saw was a blushing Zoro sitting on the bed pulling up Nami's T-shirt about halfway up her torso while Naruto sat next to bed writing something on Nami's lower back.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Bastard!" Sanji yelled as Luffy tilted his head in confusion "Are you okay, Nami?"

Nami had calmed down a little, she was just as confused as the others there. Secretly she kinda enjoyed the situation, mainly because she had Zoro there to pat her and calm her down in his own way.

"There done" Naruto said then did a hand sign **"Füin!" (Seal** ) completing the Hiraishin seal that he had placed on Nami's lower back. He had done this exact thing on Tashigi's back as well. That time he had Smoker's help instead of Zoro and it made for a moment that was just as funny as this time.

Nami stood up as she held up her T-shirt enough for the others to see what had been drawn or written on her back "What did he do!?"

"Nami-chwaaans back" Sanji sang as his body rocketed out of the cabin with a nosebleed.

"Looks like he wrote something on your back, Nami" Ussop said.

"What? It's not permanent is it!?" Nami yelled in anger.

Naruto chuckled "It's permanent but it won't be visible unless I channel chakra to it, it should disappear... now". Just like Naruto said the seal had vanished from her back.

"Then what was the point of that?" Nami asked.

"Let me show you" Naruto said as he walked out of the cabin **"Hiraishin No Jutsu!" (Flying Thunder God Technique)** he said just as he re-appeared inside the cabin, standing behind Nami.

"This way I can get to you guys wherever you are, within seconds. My Hiraishin seals can be placed on any objects and they will never disappear unless I remove them myself" Naruto explained.

Nami gritted her teeth as she turned around and faced Naruto with a clenched fist "If that's the case then why did you have to do it on me!? Why not draw the "seal" on the ship?"

"Because" Naruto began.

"Because?" The others asked in chorus.

"I'm a..." Naruto was interrupted as the others ended his sentence for him "SUPER PERVERT!"

Naruto laughed loudly as he opened a bottle of sake that he got from seemingly nowhere "I'll return to the ship in a few days, later!" he said before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

* * *

 _Moments later at Smoker's marine ship.._

Smoker, Tashigi and their marine soldiers had already entered the Grand Line by going through the calm belt. Since it was late night/early morning, most of the people on Smoker's ship was asleep right now. Smoker was one of the few people that was still awake as he sat inside the cabin enjoying a smoke and a glass of whiskey. He was reading a bunch of newspapers focusing on what is happening in the Grand Line.

His comfy reading in his room was disturbed by Tashigi, who should be sleeping in the room next to his. She was squealing loudly "KYAAAH!" which had Smoker calmly walker over the door that connected their rooms.

He opened it only to see Tashigi try to cover her body as much as possible with her quilt "Go away, pervert!" Tashigi yelled as Naruto stood beside the bed with a wide grin "Calm down Tashigi-chan, I told you the reason for that seal I drew on you"

Smoker sighed as he saw them which gained their attention "Captain Smoker, help me"

Smoker simply closed the door then walked back to his chair and started reading his newspapers again. A grinning Naruto and a blushing Tashigi who only wore a pajamas, joined him at the table a minute later.

"I spoke to Garp again, Naruto" Smoker said in his usual dark tone.

"The old man?" Naruto said as he grabbed the whiskey bottle and drank straight from it which had Smoker narrow his eyes at him.

"Apparently you have gained the interest of the Marine Headquarters after they heard about what you accomplished in East Blue"

"Obviously" Naruto said then burped loudly "I'm a motherfucking genius, ttebayo"

Tashigi glared at him "Have you no shame?"

"No" was Naruto's quick answer. Smoker then continued "Garp told me they have requested for you to visit the headquarters. But Garp himself wasn't as impressed with your accomplishment and suggested you do something big before you visit headquarters"

"Big?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow "It's twenty four centimeters" which gained him a slap to his cheek by Tashigi while Smoker who didn't understand what he had meant continued "Take out a pirate with a large bounty and bring the pirate and his crew with you to headquarters, that is what Garp suggested"

"Sounds easy enough" Naruto said with a chuckle which had Smoker shake his head at Naruto's easy going personality "But where do I find these pirates?"

Smoker then placed two wanted posters in the middle of the table, he used his cigar to tap one of the posters "This pirate is a rookie just like Straw hat Luffy, who has recently entered the Grand Line. An acquaintance of mine, Marine Captain Hina, has reportedly seen this pirate on the spring island Haru."

'Jewerly Bonney, 24 Million Beri' Naruto noted 'But more importantly, damn what a babe!'

"This one" Smoker said moving his cigar over to the next poster "Is a Pirate who has been to the new world, we believe that he has been on the Island for a long time, who knows what kind of damage he has done to the people that lives there"

'Kurosaki Itchyballs, 69 Million Beri' Naruto read then asked "I believe I have the eternal pose for that Island, should I take both of them down?"

"I don't care, this is all Garp's stupid idea, you can do as you wish" Smoker said with a sigh "Oh and this one" he said as he showed a third bounty poster "A crew mate of Itchyballs"

The Naruto Soundtrack – Fooling Mode began playing in the background as Naruto read the name of the pirate.

'Nara Shikamaru, 4 Million Beri'

That had Naruto stand up and point at the picture while laughing like a maniac "4 million!? 4 million!? Is that all you managed you lazy bum!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"

Chapter 5 - Shikamaru

* * *

Naruto had arrived at Haru Island two days after talking to Smoker. Normally he could get to the Island within an hour if he wanted to, due to his Bijü cloak, Hiraishin and the fact that he can run on water. The reason he had not arrived the same day was because he happened to find another Island. He spent the two days on that Island drinking booze and passing out, mumbling about annoying brats in his sleep.

Now that he was on the island, it was easy for him to locate Shikamaru. That was due to Shikamaru having a much larger chakra source than any other human nearby. Shikamaru's chakra reserves where nothing special compared to other ninjas, however compared to a non ninja it was gigantic. After locating his chakra source, it didn't take Naruto more than a minute to actually get to Shikamaru. Once he arrived he took notice of two things of importance. One, there seemed to be a fight between both of Naruto's targets; Bonney and Itchyballs, and their pirate crews. Two, Shikamaru was asleep behind a tree, not participating in the fight, as Naruto had expected.

Since Shikamaru had chosen a spot that was a safe distance away from the pirate brawl, Naruto could safely talk to him without anyone noticing them. Naruto walked up to the sleeping ninja that looked exactly the same as he did in his wanted poster. He was around Naruto's age which had Naruto think that this Shikamaru was not the one from the previous world. It could be the Shikamaru from his own world or another alternative universe. He decided to play it safe by waking him up just like he would a friend.

Naruto grunted "I'm a fucking genius" as he kicked Shikamaru's feet as hard as he could, like a football player. Shikamaru immediately woke up, angry and surprised. The first thing he did was to grab a kunai to defend himself against whoever had attacked him. He he stared in front of him, he saw what looked like Uzumaki Naruto staring at him with a wide grin.

"You.. It can't be" Shikamaru said dramatically. This Shikamaru was the one from Naruto's original world. In that world three years had passed since Naruto disappeared. Shikamaru and the others had moved on with their lives and Naruto was assumed to be dead.

"Hmm..? You know me?" Naruto asked, still grinning.

Shikamaru had not traveled to any more worlds than this one so he didn't know about the possibility of their being more than one Naruto.

"Of course Naruto, it's me, Shikamaru!"

Naruto squinted his eyes at him staring at him suspiciously "If you are who you say you are, then riddle me this. What did I do during our third year in the academy which resulted in Iruka-sensei throwing me out of the classroom and suspend me for a week?"

"You presented a plan involving you transforming into your Sexy Technique, Naruko, to defeat the third Hokage and overthrow him. You then stood up in your chair and pissed on a picture on the third Hokage that you had put on your desk"

Naruto chuckled as he remembered that day, the old man had never been angrier. "Everyone knows that, but who did I defeat to save Konoha from Akatsuki's attack?"

"Pain, the Akatsuki leader" Shikamaru answered.

Naruto's eyebrows started twitching in annoyance "And which girl did I like when I was younger?"

Shikamaru sighed "Sakura wasn't it? Later you were yapping on on about Hinata if I recall correctly"

Naruto pointed at him accusingly, not liking that he knew so much about him "Who the hell are you!?" he yelled.

"It's me Shikamaru" Shikamaru asked with a confused expression "I should be asking you the questions, where did your disappear to for three years? Everyone thought you died!"

"I disappeared?" Naruto asked, just as suspicious as earlier.

Shikamaru nodded "After the war you disappeared without any traces"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at Shikamaru with an open mouth and an expression of disgust. He had met people from his original world before. Tayuya, the rest of the sound four, Zabuza, Haku and Kabuto, to name some of them. But he had never met a person from his original world that he didn't completely dislike, such as Shikamaru.

"You're saying you're the Shikamaru from my world?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru tilted his head in confusion "Of course, there can't be more than one of the same person, troublesome idiot!"

"Oh really?" Naruto said with a crazy look on his face "Let me tell you about that, smart-ass!"

* * *

 _Ten minutes later_

"So this is the fourth world you visit including ours?" Shikamaru asked after hearing Naruto's short version of his adventures in the previous worlds.

"Yeah, someone is messing with me"

"And you.." Shikamaru began trying hard not to smile "Fucked Granny Tsunade and your mom?" Shikamaru couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing after asking his question. Naruto however was staring at him with an emotionless, straight face. "I forgot to mention that I tend to kill much easier than I did before" this had Shikamaru stop laughing immediately "You don't say?"

"Mmh" Naruto responded before turning to Shikamaru with a bug-eyed crazy look on his face "Speak of this to anyone and I'll show a Rasenshüriken down your throat!"

Shikamaru's eyebrows started twitching "You know Naruto, you changed a bit.."

Naruto nodded towards Shikamaru's goatee "So did you"

"Troublesome.."

"Yeah.." Naruto said dragging out the word.

'Hey brat, what about the pirates you came here to capture?' Kurama asked.

'Oh.. you're talking again?'

'Yes, as usual I have to remind you that you have a mission to complete. If I remember correctly that was to apprehend these pirates'

'Yeah and as usual I have to remind you that you are my pet. Now be quiet'

'You know Naruto, one day you're going to wish you didn't piss me off'

'You're all talk and no action, stupid fox.'

"Hello, Naruto?" Shikamaru said as he waved his hands in front of Naruto's eyes.

"What?"

"I've been talking to you for a minute, didn't you hear me?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn "Troublesome"

Naruto ignored Shikamaru's question as he spoke "I have a mission for you, Shikamaru"

With a tic mark on his forehead Shikamaru asked "Mission? Why should I do a mission for you?"

Naruto nodded "Anyway, see this picture" he said as he held up Jewelry Bonney's bounty poster "It really doesn't do her justice, does it?" Naruto said as he stared straight ahead where Bonney was in the middle of fighting the Kurosaki Itchyballs pirates.

"What's your point?" Shikamaru asked.

"My point?" Naruto began then pointed at her "Look at her, she's gorgeous!"

Shikamaru scrunched his nose "We grew up surrounded by beautiful girls and women, hell even the old hag that became our fifth Hokage was a beauty"

"What's your your point?" Naruto repeated Shikamaru's earlier question, mimicking the best he could.

Shikamaru snapped at him uncharacteristically "My point is; you don't have to drool over every good looking woman you see!"

Naruto turned his head towards him fast and glared at him "Don't give me that feminist crap, Shikamaru!"

They both glared at each other for a while. Shikamaru then chuckled as he asked "So what's this mission about?"

"Well that depends, just how tight are you with that Itchyballs pirate crew?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed "I barely know them, I fell asleep on their ship one day and never bothering leaving it since they gave me free food"

Naruto sweat dropped at that "I figured.."

"The mission?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna knock out every single person in front of us except the woman. Your mission is to bring those pirates in the Itchyballs crew and their captain to a marine captain named Hina"

Shikamaru didn't like the sound of that, he would be doing a lot of carrying around people then "Troublesome.."

"Oh yeah, put this on" Naruto said as he gave Shikamaru his toad anbu mask "It's important that you wear that when you hand over the pirates to the marines. If the captain asks about your name just tell them its either 'Ramen-san' or Naruto"

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered again, this meant he would need to carry the pirates over to the marines.

"I will do it, but what will you do in the meantime?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto pointed at Bonney "I have some business with her"

Shikamaru sighed "And how long will that 'business' take?"

Naruto looked Bonney up and down as he answered "Three days"

* * *

 _In the meantime with Bonney and Itchyballs_

While their crew members were fighting in all out brawl, the two captains were staring each other down. They were playing a game of cat and mouse, avoiding each other due to the power of their respective devil fruits. Bonney had the ability to change the age of herself and anyone she touches, such as turning them into children or very old people, which would make that person useless in a battle. Itchyballs also had a very strong devil fruit. It is said that he can suck out the life force or the soul of the person who touches him. That's why they are avoiding each other since as soon as they touch, the one that is faster to use their devil fruit power will win.

Suddenly their standoff stare stopped as all they saw was flash of yellow moving from crew member to crew member, knocking everyone out. Not so surprisingly it turned out to be Naruto who had used the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique)** to defeat their crew members. Naruto had then stepped in between the two captains, making the horrible mistake of putting his right hand on Itchyballs shoulder. Since he was now touching him, Itchyballs activated his devil fruit. Seemingly unaffected Naruto said "Sorry about this, but I need you to be captured so I can talk with the pink haired beauty behind me"

"Hahaha!" Itchyballs laughed with a crazy expression "You imbecile, you walked right into your death!"

Even Bonney was surprised by Naruto's actions since everyone knew not to fight against the mighty Itchyballs head on like this.

"Oh you mean this?" Naruto asked with a bored expression as he pretty much figured out how the devil fruit worked. It was similar to Füka's (AN: The filler girl) ability to suck out chakra, except this devil fruit user wasn't nearly as good of a sucker as Füka was as it would take more than a day for him to remove all of Naruto's chakra. If used against a human who didn't have a large chakra source, then it would be an extremely dangerous devil fruit, however.

"Dead or Alive" Naruto muttered grabbing a Shuriken before casually implanting it into Itchyballs skull. He then turned around and faced Bonney with a smile "Now then.."

"Huh?" Bonney responded threateningly, almost like a delinquent.

"Have you ever been fucked for three days straight?" Naruto asked with a grin which had Bonney blink, not believing what she had heard. She then let out an ear piercing screech as Naruto lifted her up from the ground, heading towards a building that looked like an inn.

"LET ME DOWN!" she yelled.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was staring at the scene, muttering about bad pick up lines. Moments later Shikamaru could hear Bonney and Naruto from the building.

"H-Hey, why did you take shirt off!" Bonney had stammered out while Naruto chuckled "Just wait, darling"

"GAH!" Bonney gasped "Keep your pants.." she then was silent for a second before exclaiming "Wow.."

* * *

 _One week later_

Naruto and Shikamaru are currently walking on top of the sea water, not really caring where they are going.

"A week Naruto, A week" Shikamaru said with an angry frown.

"Yeah I know right, she didn't let me leave, but I had to get out of there because she was getting too attached." Naruto responded.

"That wasn't my point, you made me wait for a full week! You owe me big, troublesome"

"Hmm?" Naruto stared at Shikamaru with a bored expression "So what will it be, Pirate or Marine?"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, slightly confused since Naruto had not brought up this subject before.

"Well you are coming with me now, right?" Naruto asked which had Shikamaru nod lazily.

"Since I'm both a pirate and an undercover marine, you can pick where you want to go" Naruto explained.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered in between yawning "Why don't you pick?"

"Pirate then" Naruto stated without having to think on it.

"Mmh.." Shikamaru responded with disinterest "Speaking of pirates, I found out something interesting this week"

"How so?"

"I was bored waiting for you so I read every newspaper I could get my hands on, then I found this article on a certain pirate crew" Shikamaru said handing Naruto the newspaper with the article.

The first thing Naruto saw was a picture of the whole crew. The captain of the crew with a 1 billion bounty, Senju Tsunade stood at the front. In the background he immediately spotted his mother, raising her fist while smiling at the camera. Shikamaru pointed at his own mother Yoshino who was standing in the middle of the mass of kunoichi, along with a few others girls who wasn't known as ninja. One of them the ramen girl, Ayame. Other than them, he could see pretty much every single kunoichi that he had interacted with in one of the different worlds. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Terumi Mei.. They were all there.

But that wasn't all, on the far left of the picture, every female of the Fairy Tail guild was present. Next to them was a bunch of girls Naruto had never seen before, some of them red heads.

After seeing the picture Naruto collapsed falling head fist into the water, holding his chest. After Shikamaru brought him to a doctor, they found out that Naruto had a heart attack and if weren't for his healing abilities, he would have died. He just couldn't handle being a world with so much red danger.

Laying in the hospital bed, drinking beer with Shikamaru sitting on a chair to the side of his bed, Naruto muttered "Kill me, Shikamaru.."

"Killing you would be too troublesome.."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 6 - New Nakama

* * *

After spending a few days just relaxing and catching up, Naruto and Shikamaru used Naruto's **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** to get to Nami's position. Nami was the one Naruto had chosen to put a Hiraishin seal on. When they arrived they immediately started to get chills due to the cold climate of the island. Even though they were currently indoors, in some kind old castle like building, they were freezing their balls off. The first thing they saw was Nami resting in a bed, looking weak and frail.

"Only stupid people get sick" Naruto muttered as Shikamaru found a corner in the room where he could sit and complain about how troublesome everything is.

"Who are you!" Naruto heard a very high pitched voice yell at him from the door. He saw what look like some kind of stuffed toy staring at him while trying to hide his body behind the door but failing miserably as the creature left his whole body visible but he just hid one eye behind the door. Naruto was about to start his introduction doing the whole dance routine, when he noticed Nami waking up. Nami stretched her arms then turned her head towards the the door to stare at the now shaking creature, that still failed to hide "Isn't that backwards?" Nami asked calmly. The creature then slowly reversed his position, hiding behind the door frame while peeking inside with one eye. Causing the three of them to sweat drop "A bit late now.. And I can still see you" Nami remarked, she then asked "Who are you anyway?"

The creature yelled "Shut up, human!" which had Nami taken aback for a second, then the creature asked in much kinder and lower tone "And how's your fever?"

"IT SPOKE!" Nami yelled out in surprise causing the creature to stumble backwards, falling over a mass of medicine supplies which caused even more medicine supplies to fall off nearby tables and shelves.

"Keep it down, Chopper!" An old lady said in an stern tone.

Meanwhile Naruto had stuck his face close to Nami's, noticing her feverish blush "Is it hot in here or are you just excited to see me?"

Nami was to weak and tired to yell at him "Pervert.. When did you get here?"

"Just now" Naruto answered, then an old Lady who dressed in clothes that were suited for women far younger than herself entered the room.

"Hihihi" She laughed with a bottle of sake in her right hand "Looks like your fever has gone down, little girl. Ya Happy?"

The old lady, Dr Kureha, then turned to stare at Naruto as if she just noticed him. Naruto didn't like the look she was giving him, as if he was some uninvited vermin that had entered her home. So, seeing as Luffy wasn't here and he didn't want to get in the way of the doctor currently treating Nami, he found his own corner in the room where he took a nap.

Dr Kureha frowning and giving other people angry looks wasn't unusual as she kinda hated other people in general. In this case it wasn't due to her dislike of other people that she gave Naruto that look, it was because she could tell that he wasn't a normal human. He was strong, far too strong for someone to be a part of a small pirate crew like this one..

* * *

 _Several hours later_

Naruto was woken up in what he thought was a rather pleasant way. Someone was kissing and licking his cheek with a rather large tongue. Naruto who had just woken up smiled as he figured it must be Anko who had found him. When he opened his eyes he stared into the old eyes of Dr Kureha as she smiled back at him "Ya happy?" she asked.

Naruto bolted up into the ceiling in shock before slowly falling down onto the floor again. He pointed at her accusingly and yelled "What the hell are you doing you old hag!"

Dr Kureha laughed loudly in a very witch like manner "Old hag? I'm still in my very young 130's, make sure to remember that, brat!"

Naruto felt like he was going to throw up when he heard that. He didn't know what had possessed this old granny to do something like that to him. Could it be that she had found out what happened between him and granny Tsunade? Had the granny's of the world started some open season of Naruto after that?

Naruto growled at her "Do you realize that I'm a badass motherfucker!" he wasn't lying as he was literally a badass motherfucker, although the badass part could be questioned.

Dr Kureha laughed in her witch like way once again "Relax brat, I just wanted a taste of a true man again. I woke you up because your nakama is outside fighting, I thought you may want to join in"

Naruto still frowned as he bug-eyed walked towards the window to see what she meant by fighting. He saw Luffy fighting against some chubby looking metal freak. Dr Kureha then spoke "Mind showing a little bit of that strength? You can't fool me, I can tell that you are much stronger than the rest of your bunch"

Naruto stared at her with a scrunched nose, then he spit on the floor before jumping out of the window. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I will show you what I can do you damn hag!" he screamed as he fell down towards the snowy ground outside the castle.

When Naruto landed, everyone's attention was on him, even Wapol, the meatball that Luffy was fighting, and his subordinates, had caught his attention. It wasn't only due to his earlier yell or the fact that he had jumped from thirty meters up and landed on his feet as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It was the fact that he was calling on Kurama to use the biju cloak while at the same time releasing a huge amount of Haki.

A huge giant fox, also known as Kurama appeared behind the now glowing Naruto in the same color with a yell of **"REEEEEE!"**

"Speak sense!" Naruto demanded.

 **"I was taking a nap you damn brat!"**

"So was I, I assure you I was woken up in a much more unpleasant way than you did"

Kurama growled at him which had Naruto say "Now be a good pet and blow that meatball away with a Biju Beam!"

Luffy, Chopper and Ussop's eyes widened "BEAM!?" they yelled out in chorus.

Kurama kept growling at Naruto, annoyed by the pet comment. **"I'm gonna blast him off to the other side of the world!"** the foxed yelled as he channeled enough chakra which caused the clouds to split above them as he charged the chakra into a large black sphere.

"BIJU BEAM!" Kurama roared launching the massive sphere in lazer like line directly towards Wapol who took the hit straight into his torso. Wapol was sent flying off the Island and most likely further than that as Kurama's beam lasted for over a minute.

Naruto patted Kurama's paw and said "That's a good boy, whose a good boy? You're a good boy"

Kurama launched another Bijudama, this time in his mouth between his large fang like teeth **"BRAT!"** he roared launching it towards Naruto. Naruto simpled grabbed the large sphere with one hand then threw it back at Kurama who whined for a second before disappearing, returning to Naruto's mindscape.

The others, except Shikamaru, stared at Naruto with dropped jaws and expressions of pure disbelief. Some of the straw hats where wondering just how strong Naruto is and why he is part of their crew. Luffy's surprise quickly disappeared as he with the help of Zoro easily took care of Wapol's subordinates. Naruto had joined up with Shikamaru who stood with the other straw hats. He asked him "So what did they say?" wondering if Shikamaru had asked to join the straw hats yet.

Shikamaru shrugged "Troublesome" he responded, he had not even introduced himself yet as the thought of doing that was too troublesome. It wasn't until later in the evening when they returned to the ship after Luffy had convinced Chopper to join their crew that Sanji asked about Shikamaru.

"Shitty ninja, who is this pineapple guy?" he asked pointing at Shikamaru.

"He's Shikamaru, he wants to join the crew" Naruto said as he chugged a bit of sake from a bottle

"What? We don't even know the guy" Nami spoke which was the thought of everyone there.

"That's right, I decide who joins, not you!" Luffy yelled.

"He's a ninja like me and has a 4 million bounty.." Naruto said which had Luffy's eyes widening "Another ninja?"

"Luffy, I don't trust this guy" Zoro said as he nodded towards Naruto "He is hiding something, don't go along with everything he does"

"Hmm" Luffy said staring down Naruto "What are you hiding, ninja?" he asked in a suspicious but yet child like and playful tone.

Naruto responded by simply stating "Nothing.." he then chuckled as he turned to Shikamaru whose eyebrows twitched in annoyance "Guess they don't want you, you lazy prick. Not that I blame them" stared at Zoro with a bored tone "I'm disappointed in you little brother, you need to trust others"

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, ASSHOLE!" Zoro yelled out loudly which had the whole pirate crew laugh at him. While Shikamaru was not accepted as a crew member right away, he was at least allowed to travel with them. The straw hats needed every ally they could get as their next destination was Sandy Island, Vivi's home Island. She is the princess of the Kingdom of Alabasta which was on the brink of civil war and the cause of it is none other than the straw hats next enemy, The shichibukai (Warlord of the sea) Crocodile and his organization Baroque Works.

Later, when Naruto, Shikamaru and the Straw hats had set sail, they threw a little party on the deck to celebrate Chopper joining their pirate crew. Naruto's celebration was cut short as he received a call on his den den mushi. Naruto walked to the back of the ship to get a little privacy before he answered.

"Brat? You hear me? This is Garp!" he heard the old vice Admiral yell into the snail phone.

"I hear you loud and clear old man" Naruto answered.

"Good. Listen you need to get your ass over to marine headquarters, the fleet Admiral himself wants to meet you." Garp said which had Naruto sigh "I don't know where that is and I'm in the middle of a party here"

"Party?" Garp asked with a short pause before asking "Aren't you with Smoker?"

"No, I'm currently on another ship" as Naruto spoke he realized that visiting marine headquarters could be interesting. He had realized that the strongest pirates and marines in this world was a lot stronger than the opponents he had faced in the previous worlds he had been brought to. He knew that because Ace had been defeated by a pirate and then killed off in a war by a marine. Naruto was curious to find out if there was actually someone in this world that was worth his time. Someone that could give him a good fight.

"How do I get to the marine headquarters?"

"I thought I instructed you to get log poses of every island in the Paradise part of Grand Line. You should have one for Marineford as well" Garp responded then continued before Naruto could reply "Just get here quick, I don't care how you do it. I need to go now, Sengoku is stealing my rice crackers" Garp ended as he hung up.

It looked like Naruto would have to leave the Straw hats again for a while as he would take a little detour to Marineford before going to Alabasta. What Naruto didn't know is that all three admirals are currently in Marineford along with the Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp. The question is, are they ready for a badass motherfucker?

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Jutsu/Kurama Talking"**

Chapter 7 - The old man

* * *

 _Marine headquarters, Marineford_

Naruto had arrived at Marineford the day after in the afternoon. He had found the place after Nami had shown him a map that included the red line. Since Marineford was located next to the red line, all he had to do was run on the water next to the mountain it until he found the Island that Marineford was located on. The place reminded him a lot of the port town in Earthland (Fairy Tail world) which was a place he frequently passed through when he tried to run away from Tayuya.

There was one huge building that stood out from the others. Since this was the Navy's Headquarters, Naruto figured that must be the building where Garp and that Admiral guy was. When he arrived at the entrance of the large building, he knew he had come to the right place due to a huge sign that read "Marine Headquarters".

He saw a tall guy resting his back to the wall outside the building while smoking. Naruto stared at him for a while since he was kinda shocked by how ugly the man was. He looked like an overgrown monkey wearing glasses.

Naruto shook his head as he was about to head inside when the overgrown monkey made a sound "Hmm?" he exclaimed in a very, very slow manner.

Naruto turned to stare at him with a tic mark on his forehead "What?"

The man smiled as his nostrils flared unnaturally making him look like more of a monkey "Caaan I heelp yo.. u?" he spoke slowly.

"No" Naruto responded quickly before heading inside "I'm just here to visit old man Garp"

Naruto walked fast as he wanted to get away from the weird guy, he was then very surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Garp-san? Whaat a coincidence... I'm abouut to have a meeeting with him and Sengoku-san.." The man spoke with closed eyes while smiling. Naruto was not smiling however, he had not noticed him moving earlier. There was something about this guy that unnerved him.

Naruto was saved from the weird monkey looking guy when Garp and Sengoku came marching over towards them.

"Kizaru, you bastard. We are starting in a minute" Sengoku growled at the man next to Naruto.

"Brat?" Garp asked at the same time, recognizing Naruto "How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"Brat?" Sengoku as he turned to Garp "Do you know him?"

Garp nodded "He is the new marine I told you about, Ramen-san".

"It's Naruto" Naruto said as he took a look around the room. It had the look of a small conference room that could be found in the Hokage building back home. He saw two more men sitting down to Sengoku's left. Both of them were tall and incredibly ugly just like the monkey that had entered the room with him. There was an old woman who Garp addressed as "Tsuru-chan" sitting down to Sengoku's right as well.

"Get that brat out of here so we can start the meeting" One of the two ugly men that were sitting down said. His name was Akainu, he were constantly frowning as he gazed at Naruto. The other man seemed to be half asleep, yawning every other second.

Not liking the brat comment, Naruto charged up a rasengan in his right hand while at the same time covering his hand in Haki. These were powerful players within the marine and Ace had told him that most of the powerful people from his world where devil fruit users or haki users. The onlookers raised an eyebrow when they saw Naruto's haki while Akainu stood up, clenching his hand into a fist, ready to fight back.

Naruto stared at Akainu with a crazy look on his face "I'm gonna crush you like a bug"

"You aren't afraid of dying are you, brat!?" Akainu yelled as his fist began being covered in fiery magma.

Naruto laughed loudly as he decided to upgrade his rasengan a little bit by adding wind chakra to it. He was now holding a fully charged up Rasenshuriken in his right hand. He still laughed as he stood there with the powerful technique that even had the worlds most powerful marines stare at it in awe.

Naruto didn't hear it but the door opened behind him and a man stepped inside.

"Lower your hand, boy" Naruto heard the man's voice tell him from behind him. Naruto released the technique due to who it was that ordered him. He recognized this voice well, it was the voice of the ever present Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto turned around to greet the old man which was when Akainu saw his chance to kill the young marine that had showed such disrespect towards a superior officer. He threw himself at Naruto with his magma covered fist.

"Stop that, Sakazuki!" Sengoku yelled in a commanding tone. Akainu didn't care, he wanted to melt Naruto's whole body and kill him right here with his magma. When Akainu thought that his magma would connect with Naruto's back, a large orange-red looking demon fox took shape behind Naruto. Kurama hit Akainu with all of his might, sending Akainu and all of the higher ranking officers behind him through the wall and out of the building. Only Garp, Naruto, Hiruzen and the two men waiting outside that had yet to make their present known, were unschated.

"Old man?" Naruto asked as if nothing had just happened.

Hiruzen gaped at Naruto with an open mouth. This Hiruzen were originally from Naruto's home world. He died at the hands of Orochimaru at chuunin exams. He never got to know the new Naruto who you could say have changed a little since then. He also had no memories of the war where he was resurrected by Orochimaru using the Edo Tensei technique. It came as quite the shock to see the nine tailed fox take form behind Naruto, or at least he thought it was Naruto. Garp who stood safely to Hiruzen's right, was sweating and panicking for a second. After all he was the one that had brought Naruto intot he marines. He only panicked for a second though as he soon burst out into laughter.

Before Hiruzen could utter a word, Sengoku, the admirals and Tsuru were back inside the room, standing this time since Kurama had destroyed the chairs they had been sitting on earlier.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was powerful, Garp" Sengoku said, he and the others didn't have a single scratch on them. Akainu even smiled at Naruto, respecting his strength. Kizaru just made weird sounds while Aokiji looked slightly annoyed "Arara.. I was enjoying my nap.. you know"

"Now that Vice Admiral Hiruzen is here and.."

"Yo!" a man said sticking his head inside. Naruto threw his head back pointing at him "YOU!?"

"Hey there brat" Gildarts said, stepping inside. He was soon followed by a very short man. "Long time no see, you damn youngster"

It was Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master this time.

"Good, now that Vice Admiral Gildarts and Makarov are here we can begin this meeting" Sengoku said then continued "I would offer you all seat.."

"I'm a motherfucking genius!" Naruto said, doing a hand sign **"Wood Style..."**

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
